Akai Ito
by Luna Moonlight
Summary: Quando o destino escolhe alguém não se pode fugir.


O prestigioso internato de Konoha era o colégio onde estudavam e moravam os filhos dos maiores aristocratas,empresários e políticos do país, sendo então o colégio mais caro de todo o país do Fogo.O colégio era dividido em classes A,B,C e A e B dos ricos,populares e inteligentes, e as classes C e D dos não tão ricos e bolsistas,nem um pouco populares e pouco inteligentes també seja, os excluí últimos 2 anos a direção do colégio tem tido diversos problemas com a integração desses alunos já que os mesmos formaram duas gangues para lutarem entre si.

A gangue que defendiam os interesses da "nobreza" do colégio se chamava Angels,era liderada pelo garoto mais popular do colégio Uchiha Sasuke um moreno de 17 anos com a pele extremamente branca , os olhos escuros como abismos e o corpo escultural mas,sem excesso devido aos treinos das diversas lutas em quais era faixa preta,filho do bancário mais rico do país era frio,calculista,inteligente,bonito ,extremamente rico enfim, perfeito para seu fã foi apelidada assim pois seus integrantes eram os garotos mais belos e inalcançáveis do colégio, Sabaku no Gaara 17 anos um ruivo com os olhos cor verde-mar filho do presidente das empresas Suna,empresas que construíam os carros esportes mais caros e velozes do país,faixa preta em Karate e Judô,Aburame Shino 18 anos tinha os cabelos em um tom marrom bem escuros sempre usava um casaco tampando parte do rosto e um óculos tampando seus olhos dando um ar de mistério irresistível, filho do dono da maior rede de hospitais do país faixa preta em Akidô, Hyuuga Neji 17 anos cabelos em um tom achocolatado e os olhos azuis tão claros que pareciam brancos filho do vice-presidente de uma rede de advogados da família famosa por ter defendido vários casos considerados perdidos faixa preta em Judô e a única garota da gangue Sabaku no Temari 18 anos uma loira de olhos verde-esmeralda irmã mais velha de Gaara é invejada por inúmeras garotas e garotos além de ter uma beleza sobrenatural, é a única garota que consegue se aproximar sem ser rejeitada desse grupo ela era além de tudo faixa preta em Kung fu ,estilo garça.

A gangue que defendia o interesse dos "reles plebeus" eram conhecidos como Demons por serem o oposto em todos os sentidos dos Angels ,seu líder era Uzumaki Naruto 17 anos um loiro de olhos azuis como safiras brilhantes ,dono de uma beleza angelical tinha 6 marquinhas 3 em cada lado de sua face e um corpo bem definido devido as lutas que tinha feito,sua especialidade era Kung fu estilo tigre, Rock Lee 16 anos era um moreno peculiar com olhos grandes e escuros e tinha o cabelo cortado em forma de tigela era sobrinho de Maito Gai dono de uma rede de escolas de artes marciais era faixa preta em Judô,Inuzuka Kiba 17 anos cabelos e olhos castanhos, tinha na bochecha duas marcas em forma de triângulos vermelhos filho do proprietário de um pequena rede de lojas de animais, faixa marrom em Karatê ,Nara Shikamaru 17 anos um moreno que andava sempre com o cabelo preso e tinha os olhos castanho-claros era o filho de um empresário do ramo da informática ,Shikamaru era destinado a nobreza mas, por ser amigo de Naruto entrou em sua gangue, além de ser o cérebro da equipe era faixa preta em Akidô e a única garota da gangue Hyuuga Hinata 16 anos uma morena com os olhos verdadeiramente brancos marca da família principal do Hyuugas, filha do presidente da rede de Advogados onde o pai de Neji era vice presidente, entrou na gangue cansada daquela divisão onde o privilégio era das classes A e B,outra "nobre" no grupo contrário a "nobreza" e claro faixa preta em Kempo.

Mais um ano começava no Internato Konoha e no pátio central dois grupos se encaravam e a tensão era palpável no ar,todos sabiam mais um conflito iria começ chefes de cada gangue se aproximavam devagar ao centro do pátio,de um lado o Uchiha com o uniforme em perfeito estado como sempre no seu braço a faixa que representava seu grupo,azul, a cor do sangue dos reis,príncipes, pessoas como ele,do outro lado o Uzumaki com seu uniforme como sempre desarrumado sua capa branca com labaredas de fogo desenhadas nas bordas na cor vermelha, cor do sangue dos seres humanos "normais" como ele.

-Uchiha...-disse entre dentes Naruto

-Uzumaki -respondeu Sasuke

-Sentiu saudades ttebayo?

-De um idiota como você?E você curtiu muito sua namorada?Ops!Esqueci que ela te largou porque gostava porque achou que tinha chance comigo. –soltou Sasuke com um sorriso estampado pois sabia que tinha acertado em cheio o orgulho do Uzumaki

-Qual é a tua Uchiha?Hein?Só sabe falar nessa porra!Seu bonequinho de porcelana de merda. –gritou Naruto possesso pelo ódio segurando o Uchiha pelo colarinho.

-A minha? –Sasuke soltou uma risada irônica – Só quero ajudar,vê se fica mais esperto? –dizendo isso saiu com um sorriso vitorioso

Naruto voltou pra perto de seu grupo com um olhar vazio pelas recentes palavras do Uchiha em sua mente passava todos os dias bons que havia tido com a garota que mais amou na vida uma das causas de sua revolta,não entendia porque ela havia preferido o Uchiha,talvez ele nunca pudesse vence-lo mas, tentar não custaria nada, ao chegar socou a parede com tamanha força que fez um buraco.

-Naruto?. –A voz de seu melhor amigo,Rock Lee o fez voltar ao normal.

-...Sim?

-Tudo bem?

-Vai ficar Lee...

-Hum...você sabe que a Tsunade não vai gostar disso, não sabe?

-UZUMAKI NARUTO!- A voz de sua baa-chan soou em todos os corredores.

-É Lee... Agora to fudido ttebayo.-Disse Naruto com os olhos cheios lágrimas de desespero enquanto caia uma gota em todos seus amigos pela mudança no mínimo rápida de seu chefe.

É mais um ano havia começado para todos somente mais um ano normal onde as gangues se enfrentava por interesses alheios mas, o que poucos sabiam era que o Destino já havia escolhido em quem colocar seu fio é, esse ano seria diferente, bem diferente.

* * *

É resolvi fazer uma fic maior.

Então o que acham?Que custa mandar a opinião?Sou super insegura e tenho a leve imprenssão que meu dom não é escrever mas, tirando isso sou legal. *-*'''

Se for pra eu desistir me avisa okay?

Obrigada a todos que leram.

o/


End file.
